


One Voice

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [21]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot, Songfic, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-16
Updated: 2002-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter who a person is, they have to find out where they fit into their world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Voice

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_Some kids have and some kids don't,  
And some of us are wondering why._   


**Izumi Koushiro**

Some orphans don't have anyone to depend on. I guess that I'm one of the lucky ones. I have two parents who love me, even if they don't have the same blood as me. Why do I get to have two loving parents though, when so many other people don't? Why?

  
_Mom won't watch the news at night,  
There's too much stuff that's making her cry._   


**Takenouchi Sora**

Death, destruction, sickness, war, poverty... is there nothing good left in our world? Was everything we did to save this world a waste of time? Every time that I turn on the T.V. at night, Mom has to leave the room because she can't bare to see any more of this stuff. Why?

  
_We need some help,  
Down here on earth._   


**Kido Jou**

The Digital World has guardians to protect it from evil. And when they can't protect it, they call on the Chosen Children to help. The Earth doesn't have anyone like that to watch over us, does it? Why?

  
_A thousand prayers, a million words,  
But one voice was heard._   


**Tachikawa Mimi**

In history, at times all it takes is one person who speaks up to change something. Is that all it will take to help our planet now? One united voice? That doesn't seem like such a hard concept, so why hasn't anyone came up with it before? Why?

  
_A house, a yard, a neighborhood,  
Where you can ride your new bike to school._   


**Yagami Taichi**

Is there anywhere in the world that is still safe? A place where people can just live, and not be afraid for their lives or possessions? Most places in the world used to be like that, but they aren't anymore. Why?

  
_A kind of world where mom and dad,  
Still believe the golden rule._   


**Takaishi Takeru**

Some kids get to have both of their parents... and their siblings. They aren't forced to leave half of their family behind because their parents can't stand living together anymore. Why do they get to have a whole family, while we don't? Why?

  
_Life's not that simple,  
Down here on earth._   


**Ishida Yamato**

Life used to be so simple when we were kids. Yeah, sometimes bad stuff happened, but it never affected us. But now... we've faced death, destruction, pain. And we've beaten it. We're not the innocent kids we used to be. We know that life isn't really simple if you think about it. Why?

  
_A thousand prayers, a million words,  
But one voice was heard._   


**Motomiya Daisuke**

There are millions of people out there who yearn for the same things that we do - shelter, food, clothes, family, friends. If there are so many people out there praying for a better world, why doesn't anyone hear us? Why?

  
_One voice, one simple word,  
Hearts know what to say._   


**Hida Iori**

In their hearts, everyone knows that world could be a better place. It's up to us to speak up, and to let the world know what we stand for. Why don't we just stand up for what we believe? Why?

  
_One dream can change the world,_  
Keep believing.  
'Til you find your way.  


**Yagami Hikari**

All it takes to make something happen is for one person to stand up and say "I have a dream..." Why doesn't it happen more often then? Everyone out there has a dream, and the only way for it to come true is for us to let people know about it. But we don't. Why?

  
_Yesterday while walking home,  
I saw some kid on Newberry Road._   


**Ichijouji Ken**

Our world is filled with hate and darkness. I used to drink it in, and I thought that it was the only way to live. Now, I know that our lives can be improved. All it takes is for one person to stand up and say that they want to change. Why did it take me so long to realize that? Why?

  
_He pulled a pistol from his bag,  
And tossed it in the river below._   


**Inoue Miyako**

A lot of people say that there isn't anything that we can do. We're only kids, and there is an entire planet out there against us. That's not true though. All you have to do is look at Ken to see that it is possible to change the world by holding on to one dream. Why don't people believe that though? Why?

  
_Thanks for the help,  
Down here on earth._   


**Wallace Jackson**

Friends. Before I met the Chosen Children from Japan, I didn't even know what the word meant. I understand the concept of friendship now, though. All it took was a little help from them for me to see what I lacked in my life. Friends. Before I gained friends though, I never even realized that I didn't have any. Why?

  
_A thousand prayers, a million words,  
But one voice was heard._   


**Akiyama Ryo**

I used to be a loner. I betrayed the only friends I had, and I pushed away my family. When I became a Chosen Child, I convinced myself that working for my master was the only way to try and make things right. Why was I so stupid back then? Why?

  
_One voice was heard._   


**Michael Washington**

All it took was one person to change my life forever. The same way it took one person to change all of the other Digidestined's lives. Our Digimon... Because of them, we have the power to change the world if try. Why does this power rest in our hands? Why?

  
_One voice was heard._   


**Everyone**

If we want the world to get better, all we have to do is stand up for what we believe. We can make this world just as nice as the Digital World if we want to. All we have to do is stand up for what we believe and let everyone know what our dreams are of. A better world.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "One Voice," by Billy Gilman.


End file.
